


Danganronpa: Alternative Class Despair: Trigger Happy Havoc

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: The killing game of the 77th class, read of what happened





	1. Chapter 1

I recently been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the best into the workforce every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Chiaki Nanami.

I really don't have much going for me when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres, even the “crappy” ones. But either way, my gaming talent won't earn me any friends. To others, I’m just an average girl who likes gaming, and that's all I have, gaming.

Anyway, I figure it's always good to introduce yourself. Some say that I’m more quiet than other people.

To me, I’m just a girl who likes gaming, but still... Here I am, standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy.

I still can't believe I'm standing here. If this were a video game, it'd have a very high difficulty level... But I’ll do my best to clear that game.

I took my first step into Hope's Peak Academy. It was also my first step toward starting a new life at a new school. At least, that's what I was hoping for.

But the instant I took that first step forward... My view became warped, twisted. Everything was melting away and mixing together into something else. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again... And the next moment, everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

“....huh…” 

I began to wake up, did I fell asleep? 

I woke up with my head resting on top of a hard wooden desk. How did I get here? This isn't a classroom I've ever been in before.

Where was I?

I got up and walked around the classroom, looking for some sign of what’s happening. I saw a something on the ceiling.  
“Is that a surveillance camera? Must be for security reasons.”

I looked at the windows, only see them covered by some kind of metal plating. I went up to it and knock on it.

*BANG BANG*

“No one going to get inside… or outside.” I said

I looked up to the clock. It was 8 o’clock already? Must’ve been asleep for an hour. 

Next to the clock, is a TV? Must’ve been government funded…

I went back to my desk. Got drool on it.

“I’ll clean it later.” I said to myself.

Anothing thing on the Desk was a slip of paper.

“An orientation guide...? It's some kind of hand-made pamphlet. And there's something handwritten on it.”

The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.

“What does that mean?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to leave the classroom, and went to the halls. All around me, the windows were covered in metal plating, like before.

I stood in front of a large door and opened it.

“ Whoa, hey! Another new student?” said a unknown person

In front of me were various students, in front of a large steel door. All of them looking at me.

It was almost silent, until a girl with silver hair and glasses spoke.

“...who are you?” she asked

“Huh?” I said  
“Um… are you quite alright? Your face appears most pale…” said a blonde hair girl

“...Eh...My name’s Chiaki Nanami. Sorry I'm late. I was entering Hope’s Peak, and then all of a sudden I was just...asleep.

“Whoa, you too?” said a Pinked haired boy with sharp teeth

“What the hell is going on here?!” Said a short blonde hair boy.

“Maybe they gathering all the new students in...the main hall?” I said

“…Oy. How about you at least come in here?” said a fat boy in a white suit

“Alright.” I said, as I walked towards the group of students.

“Does anyone now what’s happening?” I asked

“Nope! None of us know what’s going on!” said a girl with colorful hair.

“As to simplify that, We need to talk about it even more.” said the Fat student

“So, what should we talk about?” said a short chef

“Does anyone know why we’ve all been gathered in the main hall?” the chef continued.

“There’s one thing I want to ask first.” said the fat student

“Does anyone here recall actually entering the building?” he asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Each one wore a startled expression. Not one person raised their hand.

“Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on a desk… It seems everyone here is the same. This is not natural. Your stupid faces tell me that you agree..” He continued

“That’s… that’s strange, you’re right. If no one here can say how they ended in a desk…” said a redhead girl with a camera

“…wait, what do you mean, ‘stupid faces’?!” she said to the fat student

The fat student only scoffed.

“As soon as I entered the school I was inexplicably struck dizzy, and then inexplicably found myself sleeping on a desk. That was my experience. Was everyone’s the same?” he said

“Yeah...same here…” I said

“Eh?! It wasn’t just me?” the chef asked

“Everyone getting dizzy at the same time...that’s kinda suspicious!”

“I..It’s very unlikely to be a coincidence, isn’t it…?” said a girl with bandages 

The fat student only smirked.

“Which means it isn’t one?

“Huh?” said a skinny boy, with bags under his eyes

“In other words, this strange phenomenon had some kind of a purpose behind it.” said the fat student

Is that even possible, but…

Who could possibly do that?

“Ku…! We’re skipping ahead here. The dizziness isn’t the only issue” said a buff student

“What else is there?” asked the Pinked hair boy

“I mean we should tackle the details before we look at the big picture.” the buff student continued

“Before we try to figure out why we’ve been gathered here, we need to figure out why we can’t leave”

“Huh? Whadd’ya mean we can’t leave?!” asked a tanned girl

“Eh?! N…No way!” said the chef

He ran toward the big metal door, and started press any button on the key door, trying to figure out a code.

“Does anyone know a passcode?” he asked

“No one knows the right passcode, asshole!” said the blonde hair boy

“…Eh?! What’s going on?!” asked the red hair girl

“LET ME TRY!” said the buff student.

He ran towards the door, and punched a small dent into the metal door.

“The hell’s goin’ on?!” asked the Pink hair boy.

“The door didn’t even budge...even with all the my strength…” said the buff student

“Ehhhh? Your punch didn’t even made a thick steel door? Weird!” said a tall girl in a kimono 

“She’s right… I don’t think that’ll do anything.” I said

“I don’t know the details…” said the Silver hair girl

“But for now, it seems we need to accept that we’re trapped in the academy.”

Trapped?

I looked around at everyone, anxiety almost made me collapse.

“I don’t like this. At all. Somethin’ shady’s goin’ on…” said The pink hair boy

“Or maybe… Maybe this is some kind of an “entrance exam”?” said a pale boy in a green jacket

“I don’t think they do that.” I said

“Maybe that’s what they want the public to believe, and there’s actually a special secret exam once the students enroll…”

“But I’m getting ahead of myself...We should all introduce each other.”

“Yeah...l agree.”

I knew that I need to know my fellow classmates, maybe I can make some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the the Pale Boy, with the green jacket.

“Hello there.” he said

“Hello. I’m Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer...Nice to meet up.” I said

“…Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagito Komaeda.” Nagito said

“Oh, and since we’re introducing ourselves…I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope’s Peak Academy.”

“…Though, in my case, it’s kind of a lousy talent.”

“Why you think it’s ‘lousy’?” I asked

“My talent is having good luck.” he said

“Good luck?” I asked

“I’m not joking. It’s official. That’s my talent.” he continued 

“They called me ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’.”

“That’s an interesting talent…” I said

“According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery…And the winner invited to enroll as a bearer of ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’.” Nagito said

“What I’m saying is… I’m here because of my exceptional good fortune. Literally.”

He then stopped talking and looked back me, smiling.

“You look like you’re taking this normally.” he said

“It seems believable to me.” I said

“Funny. I’m not sure what to think about it myself.”

“I’m just a regular high-school student with no talent. I never thought I could get into Hope’s Peak.”

“I sort of think that way about myself. My talent is just gaming, nothing special.” I said

Nagito only chuckled.  
“I guess we have something in common. It was nice meeting you…” Nagito said

“Nice meeting you, too…” I said

He seems friendly.

I walked to the next person, the Purple haired boy.

“Hello! Name’s Kazuichi Souda, ‘Super High-school Level Mechanic’. Atcha service!” the Boy said

“My names Chiaki Nanami. So what type of things do you for?” I said

“Oh, I do about everything…”

“Everything?” I asked

“Yep, Cars, Planes, Boats...robots…” Kazuichi said

“Robots?” I asked

“Well...not really Robots, but I hope to build someday!” he said

“Alright, nice meeting you.” I said

“Okay!” he said

That guy seems weird.

I walked up to a guy with a purple scarf and hamsters.

“Halt. You will come no closer… if you value your life.” he said

“.....huh?” I was confused

“Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist? Your courage, at least, is commendable. So be it, then.”

This guy us even weirder.

“Nyahaha… Tell me, courageous one… Would you hear my name? Do you believe yourself worthy?”

“I suppose I must admit… your show of bravado amused me somewhat…Gyaaahahaha! Very well then! I will tell you my name! Prepare yourself!”

“Before you stands Gundam Tanaka. Do not forget that name… When I rule the world, to do so will be to invite death”  
...okay.

“It is nice meeting you, I’ll be going.”

“Hmph, fear mortal, from the Dark Lord…” he said

I walked up to the bandage girl

“..U...U...Hel..lo.....” said the Girl, before she started crying

Why is she crying

“Hey what’s wrong?” I asked

“...I...I’m sorry...My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um...I...I’m very pleased to meet you!” 

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.” I said

“Um...I...Sniff… It’s too much… My nerves… My mind’s going completely blank…”

Mikan then walked away, crying.

I hope she’s okay.

I walked up to a more colorful girl

“Looking looking looking♪ Looking over here♪ Looking looking –Look! It’s - hey! I don’t know you!” The colorful girl sang.

“Hello, my name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.” I said, calmly 

“Huh!? What was that!? Where’s the energy, huh!? Are you still asleep!?” she exclaimed

“That’s not an introduction! THIS is an introduction! You ready?! Let’s go!”

“Ibu” from Ibuki Mioda! “Ki” from Ibuki Mioda! “Mio” from Ibuki Mioda! “Da” from Ibuki Mioda! That’s me - Ibuki Mioda!”

“Introduction: o-ver! This school is something else, huh?!” said Ibuki

“It’s certainly strange.” I said

“Aww...That’s all you have to say?! But it’s nice to meet you!” she said

She’s energetic.

I walked up to the Buff guy.

“Hrmmm…? I don’t think you’ve asked for my name yet…” he said

“My name’s Nekomaru Nidai…”

“The legendary “Super High-school Level Coach”, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!!” 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Chiaki Nanami.” I said

“MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII! A NAME YOU WON’T FORGET! EVEN WHEN YOU’RE IN HELL!”

“SUPER HIGH-SCHOOL LEVEL COACH” NEKOMARU NIDAI! THAT’S! MY! NAAAAAAAME!!”

“You don’t have to repeat it.” I said

“GAHAHAHA! DULY NOTED! IT IS NICE MEETING YOU!” 

He’s certainly loud.

I walked up to the short boy.

“…Hey, Bitch. You have any idea who I am? Guess not… since you’re still here.”

Maybe I should leave.

“What’s up with that face? You got a problem with me?!” He said

“I...I just wanted to introduce ourselves…” I said

“......”

“Feh….I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu… But make no mistake. We will not be friends.”

Maybe he’s right…

I decided to meet another girl. I walked up to the Red hair girl, with the camera

“Oh, hello. You’re the last student to come here?” She asked

“Yes...I just made it here.” I said

“Well, you’re here for introductions, aren’t you? I don’t think we’ve made ours yet.”

“My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“My name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.”

Mahriu only pulled out her camera and showed it to me.  
“As you can probably guess, my ultimate talent...I’m the Ultimate Photographer.” Mahiru said

“It was nice meeting you, Mahiru.” I said

“I’ll talk to you later.” said Mahiru

She seems nice

I walked up to the silver haired girl.

“…Do you want something?” the girl asked

“Um, no...I just wanted to introduce ourselves…” I said

“Introduce ourselves…”

The girl only sighed.

“Very well, I don’t mind.” she said

“My name’s Chiaki Nanami. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I am called Peko Pekoyama. It’s an honor to meet you too.”

I looked over on her soldier, as there was something on her back.

“U…Um… That thing on your back is just a wooden practice sword, right?” I asked

“It is. My title is the Ultimate Swordwoman. Still… a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm…”

“Alright… it was nice to meet you…”

Peko only stared at me. Her stare alone makes me know why she’s the Ultimate Swordwoman.

I decided to meet the chef.

“Hello, my name is Chiaki Nanami…” I said

“Why hello there! My name is Teruteru Hanamura. They’ve been calling me a “Super High-school Level Cook”, but…”

“I prefer “Super High-school Level Chef” myself. It has a much more… sophisticated air, don’t you think?”

“Huh…?” I said

“Hm hm hm… A pleasure to meet you.” he said

I decided to walk away, and talk to another girl, who was almost pale.

“Hello there. My name is Chiaki Nanami.” I said

“My name is Sonia Nevermind.” the girl said

“I come from the small European country Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student.” Sonia said

“It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship”

“I hope so too. My talent is the Ultimate Gamer.” I said

“Oh my! That is an interesting talent. My title is the Ultimate Princess.” Sonia said with a sparkle in her eyes.

That us an interesting talent...

“Um, this may seem a measure impudent… but… if I may be perfectly honest, that I am here pleases me a little.”

“Huh, of course.”

“In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity… It is a feeling most novel!”

“…I applaud you all!”

“Applaud…? Um, T… Thank you.” I said

She would make a great queen

I then decided to talk to the tan girl.

“Yo!...Who are you..chick?” she said

“My name is Chiaki Nanami.” I said

“Alright! I’m Akane! Nice t’meet ya!”

“It nice to meet you too.”

I went to a tall girl, wearing a kimono.

“Hello there, my name’s Chiaki Nanami-”

“Oh? You wanna know my name? It’s Hiyoko Saionji!”

“What’s your talent?” I asked

“Huh? You don’t know what I am. I’m the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!”

“Um...It’s nice meeting you…”

I walked away, and decided to talk to the seemingly leader of the class

“…What do you want?” said the Fat student

“I just wanted to introduce myself...My name is Chiaki Nanami.”

“My name is Byakuya Togami.” he said

“...I’m done. You don’t need anything else, do you?”

“Um...No. I just wanted to introduce ourselves.”

“Well, then. I’ll continue this talk when you meet everyone.”

Alright, I’ll have to talk to a few one person

I walked to meet the last person. He was skinny and frail, and had a almost tired face.

“Hello there…” I said

“Uh...H-Hello..” he said, stuttering

“I guess you want to know my name….”

“Yes, my name is Chiaki Nanami.” I said

“I-I think my name Ryota Mitarai...and my talent…”

“Actually I don’t actually remember or know my talent…”

That’s weird. I believe everyone here knows their talent. Why doesn’t Ryota?

“Well, it was nice meeting you, but I think Togami wanted us to listen.”

“A..Alright.”

Everyone gathered around Togami.

 

“Everyone, we’re going to split off into groups and explore this school, for any hints or clues. We go now.”

We all went to explore this strange school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sort of slow and a bit rough in the beginning, but I have a plan, and I will reedit the chapters later


	3. Chapter 3

After exploring the entire building, we all gathered back to the Main Hall

“Everyone, it is time to discuss the situation among ourselves.” Togami said

“Kya-ha! I love to talk!” exclaimed Hiyoko

“Let’s hear it. I want everyone’s first impressions of this Academy.”

“There are several sealed windows. Why are they sealed? That worries me.” said Peko

“Maybe it’s to not let anyone Jump out! There can those types of people, Y’know!” said Ibuki

“...Or to stop anyone from escaping.” Peko said

“ESCAPE? WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO ESCAPE?!” said an unknown voice

All the Students and I looked at what seems to be a podium. An almost haunting feeling came from it. But then a black and white bear came up.

“What is that thing...?” asked Sonia

“Um… I think it’s a stuffed bear…”

“I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!”

“H…Huh? Am I hallucinating? I…Is everyone else seein’ this?” asked Teruteru

“I can see it too…” said Souda

“Hey, why is that Panda bear talking?!” asked Akane

“Eh?! Is that thing a Panda bear?” Asked Ibuki

“How dare you compare me to a dirty animal! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…” said Monokuma

“My robotic remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!”

“Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!”

“A-Are you trying to fucking funny?” asked Fuyuhiko, angirly   
“Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!” said Monokuma

“Everyone stand at attention and bow! And...good morning!”

“GOOD MOURNING!” said Ibuki, cheerfully 

“Ibuki, I don’t think you has to reply back.” I said

“Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope…”

“...you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.”

What…? 

“Ah, now then...regarding the end date for this communal life...There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned.”

“Until the day we d...die...? W…Why?!” Asked Mahiru

“Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences.”

“That is the least of our concerns at the moment…” said Sonia

“Kehehe, a Dark Lord such as myself, will turn these walls into dust, and escape!” said Gundham

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that… can a Dark Lord such as yourself, melt thick metal plates?”

So all those metal plates all over the school...

“Hrgh, I would refrain myself, from unleashing my powers upon you, with so many around… and a Queen…”

“Oh...thank you Gundham…” said Sonia, almost Blushing

“Wait, those metal plates are there to keep us from escaping?” I asked

“That's exactly what they're there for. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!”  
“I-Is he serious… or this is a joke?” asked Ryota

“Yeah! I’m not listening to a goddamn puppet theater!” said Fuyuhiko

“You keep saying this is a joke, or a show. A bunch of skeptics, all of you.” said Monokuma

“But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor... Well you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth.”

“Seriously?! So we’re stuck here forever?!” Exclaimed Hiyoko 

“Come, now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave?” said Monokuma

“Oh but you know... I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school…”

“Really?! What is it?” asked Hiyoko

“As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause!”

“Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!”

“What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?” Asked Togami 

“Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another.”

“Murder?” I asked, almost scared of that outcome.

“Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that.”

“The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible.”

I felt my blood turn cold.... "You must kill someone if you want to leave." I don’t this is a joke from a school...

“Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair.”

“And I just find that so...darn...exciting!”

“Are you really going to try to tempt us with an offer like that? We won’t kill each other!” Said Togami, almost shaking angrily 

“To kill each other is the only way. I'm sure there's a few of you thinking about it!” said Monokuma

“N-No we’re not, asshole!” said Fuyuhiko, angry.

“I agree with him. All you say are lies. So let us go” said Peko, each other’s red eyes glaring at each other

“...Lies?”

All of a sudden, Monokuma become more serious, almost making me more scared now.

“Lies, lies, what do you mean lies!? Stop lying on about lies on! You guys just don't get it do you? "Let us go, let us go!" You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?”

“And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!” Monokuma shouted, raising his paws up in the Air.

“We’re trapped here forever?” yelled Souda, almost scared.

“How many times do I have to say! You’re trapped!”

“ENOUGH!” yelled Nekomaru

He went in front of Monokuma, and lift him up in the air by the head. His voice booming, and electricity coming out of his eyes. Monokuma squirming in the air.

This is actually almost funny.

“Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!” exclaimed Monokuma

Then monokuma began to beep.

“Um...is the Panda bear supposed to be beeping?” asked Ibuki

“WHA?” 

“Nekomaru! Throw it!” said Togami

Nekomaru threw Monokuma in the air, there was a bright fiery flash.

KABOOM

There was a painful ringing in my ears, and I could smell gunpowder. I’ve seen explosions in a few video games, but this was different.

“D-Does that mean the Headmaster is dead?” asked Mikan

“You wish I was dead! But you can’t destroy Monokuma!” 

“AHHH! Another one!” screamed Souda

“Do you have to scream?!” said Mahiru

“Back to Nekomaru! You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt.”

“I’m guessing there’s more copies of you, then.” asked Nagito, smiling through the entire situation

“Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well... you all just saw what happened, right?”

“Puhuhu... And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!”

“Y-You call that a punishment?” asked Ryota

“Now then, lastly... To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you…”

“This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it... The e-Handbook!”

Each student got a small touch screen device. 

“Ahem. Yes, well, moving on... This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!”

“Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that!”

“Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly!”

“You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated.”

“Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws.”

“The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Okay, well...that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!”

After he said that, he was gone, as all of us just looked around.

“Does anyone have any opinion about what we just experienced?” asked Nagito, still smiling

“WHAT THE HELL?!” screamed Souda

“W-What ju-just h-happened?” asked Mikan

“Everyone, we need to calm down! First, let's just take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have One choice. Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a "communal life" together until the day we die. The other one, were are not doing!” said Togami

“Are you serious?! We can’t live here forever!” Said Hiyoko

“But we can’t kill someone…” said Sonia

“We were abducted , and put into this place meant to look like a school. And now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is… Bullshit!” Yelled Fuyuhiko

“This is got to be a lie!” said Sonia

“Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What we need to know...” said Togami

“Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...?”

All of us looked around each other, with no response… I kept myself out of the group…

All of them stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. I could almost taste the hostility. 

And that's when it hit me. I realized the true horror hidden within the rules Monokuma had laid out. 

'You must kill someone if you want to leave.' Those words had planted vicious thoughts deep within each of us. Each of us became suspicious of everyone else. We were forced to wonder, "Is somebody going to murder someone…or me?"

And that was how my new school life began... This school, which had come out of nowhere to raise my hopes so high... It's *not* a school of hope.

It's...a school of despair.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at each other, with the same thought that repeated in each others head

‘You must kill someone if you want to leave.’

My mind was frozen. The air felt heavy...until I heard someone’s words

“W…What’s going on here?” asked Nagito

“U…Um… Um…I…I won’t believe it… That’s it… that’s it… Nothin’ else’s gonna happen…” said Teruteru 

“Alright everyone! We're going to have to stay calm and we’ll come up with a plan!” said Togami

“Um… to do what, exactly?” asked Souda

“Jeez, so we can find a way out!” said Mahiru 

“We need to find this Puppeteer of that beast, who dares to toy with a dark lord!” said Gundam 

“B-But before we do all that, m-maybe we should take a look at the handbook... It's probably best to check out the school regulations M-Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else.” asked Mikan

“I have to agree. We wouldn’t want to be oblivious to the Rules.” said Sonia

“Damn it…” said Fuyuhiko

“Alright...We should look at these rules” said Togami

We opened up out student handbooks. Mine had my name come up, and then the rules.

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.  
I looked up from my handbook, and looked around. I saw everyone’s faces.

“What the fuck type of rules are these!? I’m not going allow this shit to control me!” yelled Fuyuhiko

“I would advise against that…if you don’t want to get executed...” said Peko

Fuyuhiko looked at her with silence.

“Fine...I have a little sister outside...waiting for me…So I can't afford to die in here.” said Fuyuhiko

“I have no idea what’s that about.” said Ibuki

“...I have a question. For regulation number six...what do you think it means exactly?” asked Ryota

“You're talking about the second half? Where it says ‘unless they are discovered’? I don’t know either...” I said

“It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you.” said Togami

“WHHHHAAAAAT?!” exclaimed Nekomaru

“Why is that a rule?!” asked Akane

“I do not know...but I won’t let that happen.” said Togami

“How are you going to stop that?!” asked Hiyoko

“As long as I'm the leader, I won't let anyone become a victim. I will guide you all! That much, I promise.” 

“Hey! Who made you leader?” asked Mahiru

“Since I am a Togami.” he said

“I think Sonia should be the Leader! Being the ‘Ultimate Princess”, and a future queen!” she said

“Please… , Though Byakuya may be forceful, I believe he has the qualities to be an effective leader. Do you not remember what he said about being destined to stand above all others? He is truly attempting to fulfill that destiny by the strength of his own will. His impressive stature and physique is a testament to his desire to be the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, no? That...is truly grand."…” said Sonia

Mahiru looked at her, almost shocked, and looked back at Togami.

“Jeez… Fine, if you think so…”

"No matter how confused or upset you are, I don't mind. However, remember this... I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this but... We don't need to be cautious of whoever's controlling that machine... More than anything, we must be cautious of...Ourselves..

“Alright! Let’s do this!” exclaimed Akane, but as she did that, she accidentally knocked Mikan in the head, and she tripped and fell on top of me, somehow getting me and herself tangled in her bandages.

“AWWAAH” screamed Mikan

“Mikan...did I do that?” asked Akane

“Ha...that pig fell on top of her!” Said Hiyoko

“That ain’t nice Hiyoko...We need to get Mikan off of Chiaki.” said Mahiru

I tried to speak, but my mouth was muffled under Mikan’s...before I could finish that thought...I blacked out

One second I was standing there, the next I couldn’t breath. Now that I think about it, maybe I'd kinda forgotten...the kind of group I was with. I couldn’t think straight. Being around all more talented people then me. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised it led to something as weird as this. But I'd just...lost track of that sense of reality. That was my last thought as my consciousness started to fade...before it finally cut out completely.

And when I finally opened my eyes again, what I saw was…

I woke up, to see a strange room, and laying on a small bed.

“Huh? Hey Hey...Where am I.” I asked myself

It seemed like a pattern, getting knocked out, and finding myself in another room.

“Am I still in the Academy?”

I checked my pockets, finding the same handbook. I looked around it, seeing the same Ultimates as before. I closed and decided to look around the room.  
I found a keychain with my name on it. I guess that’s mine and I should keep it.

“I think I'm starting to understand. This room must be…”

This is my assigned dorm room. Someone must have carried me here after I fell unconscious. So that answers that question. The next question is…”

“Where’s everyone else?”

I guess I’ll have to go out.”


	5. Chapter 5

I rushed out of the room to meet up with all the others. But there was someone waiting for me there. It was like something out of an romantic video game cutscene...

*WHAM*

“AHH!” said the person

I looked at the person that I knocked into. 

“Oh--!...Ryota? Sorry about that.” I asked

“I-I’m fine. I was just checking on you...sorry about that…” he said

He seemed nervous. I stood up up slowly.

“Is everything okay?”

“E-Everything alright... I-I just wanted to check on you after your accident with Mikan.” he said

That's true... I got blacked out right there in front of everyone...I nearly suffocated under Mikan’s…

“Chiaki…?”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.... By the way...what are you doing here?” I asked

“Actually...I came to get you.” He said

“You came to get me?” I asked

“T-Togami wanted everyone to come to the dining hall.”

“Dining hall?” 

“After you got blacked out, everyone decided to go and do their own thing. But Togami wanted everyone to cooperate. So we agreed to get together later on and talk about what we'd each found out.”

“So does that mean it's almost time to get back together? If that's what's going on, then I come with you.” I said

“T-That’s Good. I'll go on ahead and meet you at the dining hall, then. “ he said  
He then walked away. I decided to walk around, and explore by myself. There was a laundry room, a sort of bath, and finally, I made it to the Dining Room.

I walked in to see Ryota also in there.

 

Um, so...what time is it right now?

“It’s 7 o'clock?” I asked

“You were unconscious for a long time…” said Ryota

I see... Without being able to look out a window, I've lost all sense of time...now that I think about it, as a gamer, I should be use to that…

“I can't believe no one's here yet. But I'm sure they'll start showing up soon…” said Ryota

Almost like she'd timed it, Ibuki threw open the dining hall doors right as Ryota said that.

“Hey, hey, hey! I see Chiaki Nanami and Ryota are here before Togami!” she said in a sing-song voice.

“That’s enough, Ibuki…” said Togami, right behind her.

And soon after that almost everyone else came strolling in one after another. After a few minutes everyone had gathered in the dining hall.

“We’re missing a few people… where is Mahiru, Souda, and Nagito?” asked Togami

“I-I think Mahiru is looking for the two of them… I believe Souda is hiding from M-Monokuma...” said Mikan

“They’re just biiiiig weirdos! Except for Big Sis Mahiru!” said Hiyoko

“We can’t blame him, though… Not after what we’ve all witnessed this mourning.” said Nekomaru

“Eh? What was that? Did something happen this mourning…?” said Teruteru

“I won’t believe anything. I mean, that couldn’t possibly have been reality”

“Yep… there’s nothing to be gained by believing.”

That kind of attitude may be comfortable, but…  
“So why do you want us to meet?” asked Sonia

“We will not start talking until everyone is here.” said Togami

“What you want us to talk about?” I asked 

“Isn’t it obvious?! It’s a strategy meeting about how to take down that bear!” exclaimed Akane

“W…We can’t fight him…! He’ll just come back every time?!” said Mikan

“THEN WE’LL DEFEAT HIM EVERY TIME!” said Nekomaru

“A keen observation, and well put… But let me offer some… advice… spirited one.” said Gundam

“A truly strong person… also knows how to keep quiet.”

“Heeeey! Let’s just get started already!.” laughed Hiyoko

“Besides, it’s probably going to be some worthless pep-talk.”

“I’m not going to repeat it anymore… I will not begin talking until everyone is here.” said Togami

Almost on cue, Mahiru came in, and was dragging Souda by his sleeve, whimpering.

“Have I kept you waiting? I brought him!” said Mahiru

Souda tried to run, but was pulled back.

“Hey, don’t tremble like that! Aren’t you embarrassed as a man?!” 

“S…Stop it… Don’t pull me… You’re gonna rip my sleeves off….” cried Souda 

“Kyahaha! He looks tough but he’s really a scaredy-cat!” said Hiyoko

Hiyoko then seemed to darken a little.

“I wonder if he’s gonna be alright… People who act like that often turn out to be the first victims, you know?”

“L…Let me goooooooooo!!” shouted Souda

There doors opened then, and Nagito walked out.

“Hello, should we begin the meeting?” Nagito said, with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone gathered around, to talk about the academy. I just sat down and listen

“Alright, since we been in this academy, we haven’t found a way out, and looks like there isn’t one…” said Togami

“I believe we should to try and find some clue as to who's responsible for imprisoning us here…”.

“You really think someone could’ve done all this?” asked Mahiru 

“I’m not sure if this is one person or a group...but someone is controlling Monokuma.” said Togami

“All we know is that there is enough food here, and a room each for all of us.” said Sonia

“Each door already has a nameplate on it, Monokuma must’ve assigned the rooms to us before we came…” said Pekoyama

“And Mikan and I found out that all the rooms are soundproof.” said Mahiru

Did you guys found out all about this when I was unconscious?

“YEAH! I screamed my lungs out trying to make some noise, but no one could hear a thing! But I still think I can break that!” said Ibuki, winking at me, like she’s agreeing.

Wait, did she hear what I thought?

“There are also a private bathroom in each dorm, that also could be lock.” said Hiyoko

“That’s good! I can take a giant SHI-” said Nekomaru

“Anyway, there were only locks on the bathrooms in the girl’s dorms.” said Sonia, interrupting Nekomaru

She’s isn’t wrong. When I checked mine bathroom, it did had a lock.

“So okay. These fuckers had a bunch of rooms ready for us. So they were ready for us when we arrived.” said Fuyuhiko

“So they assume that’ll stay here, until our bodies end, while our souls enter another realm?!” said Gundam

What? I understand what he is saying, but does he have to word it like a Final Boss of a action roleplaying game?

“We went all up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the hallways and classes. I tried get any of those metal plates to come off. And what happened was nothing.” said Akane

“There wasn't any hope of escape anywhere... The school really has been totally cut off.” cried Mikan

No hope of escape? There must be a way.

“This fucking blows...” said Fuyuhiko

“We are so screwed!” cried Souda, paniacing 

“Hey! Stop being such a baby, and act like a man!” said Mahiru

“Stay calm. We can find a way out.” Said Togami

Does Togami actually believe this, or just saying it to calm us down?

“We thought there was a way to communicate with the outside, but we couldn’t find anything. I am sorry.” said Sonia

“Why are you apologizing, you did you’re best.” I said

“C-Chiaki’s right… Miss Sonia, you did your best…” Said Souda, calming down.

“Thank you very much, Chiaki.” said Sonia with a smile at me.

“What about me?!” cried Souda

“Anyway, I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe I could do something about that giant hunk of metal...” said Nekomaru

“BUT EVEN I COULDN’T MOVE IT!” 

“Anyway, if we're gonna get outta here, it's not gonna be through there.”

There must be a way to open that door.

“I went and had a look around the dining hall... I found a fridge in the back of the kitchen, and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff.” Said Teruteru

“I can cook so many things for such lovely girls…”

Is he trying to flirt with us or is he some sort of pervert.

“Sure for now, but when I’m through…” Said Akane, almost hungirly 

“D-Don’t eat all the food!” said Ryota, stuttering.

“Don’t worry. All the food gets restocked automatically each day…” said Togami

“At least, that's what Monokuma said…” 

“You saw him?” I asked

“He came out of nowhere while I was checking the fridge, told me that, then disappeared again…”

“Should we really trust what Monokuma said?” asked Mahiru

“I do believe that he telling the truth. If he intended for us to stay here forever, he would’ve had enough food to feed us.” said Togami

That does make sense…

“I guess you all have given up hope on escaping…?” said a voice

It was Nagito, who said it. He remained silent all this time.

“What do you mean, Komaeda?” asked Togami, suspiciously.

“I hate to see hope crushed under despair, so I found this…”

He only dropped a piece of paper on the table.

“What is it?” I asked

“It looks to be a map of the Academy.” He said, with a smile.

“Wh-What the…? Where did you find this?” Asked Togami, surprised.

“ Doesn’t matter…” said Nagito

“It does matter! Where did you find it?!” 

“Nevermind that! What’s it mean?” asked Mahiru

“Just looking at it, building we're in right now is Hope's Peak Academy.” said Nagito

“So this is really Hope’s Peak Academy?” I asked

“It is, but there’s more…”

“More?” I asked

“Renovations. I don’t know all the details, all I could find were the details about the 1st floor.”

“B-But then...this really is Hope's Peak. We didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place…” asked Mikan

“What the fuck?! Is this where the Country’s future elite is supposed to come and fucking learn?! Said Fuyuhiko

“But if this really is Hope's Peak, where are all the other students?” asked Sonia

“Maybe this a joke? It gotta be a joke, right?” asked Souda, naively

“Then some fucking joke!” said Fuyuhiko

“I gotta agree with Fuyuhiko, idiot.” said Hiyoko

“Although, it’s kind of entertaining watching you argue.” she said, silently

“I have to assume, that we are imprisoned in some secret location, with no way out, and maybe this place is made to look like Hope’s Peak.” said Togami

None of us had anything to say. We didn’t want to accept that future---But we were thrown into it.

“Y-You really think that’s an option?!” said Ryota

“They only gave us one option, to kill each other…” said Togami

“So you think we should do it ?!” Said Mahiru

“No, I said I would never allow that to happen…”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Nagito

“I will do all I can to stop such a thing from occurring.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, we all gone back to our dorms.

Is this really where I'll be staying for the forever? Is this really my future?


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” said Monokuma, over the screen

Alright...I’ll go and look around.” I said to myself

And with that, I left my room.

When I walked out of my dorm, I first ran into Ryota

“G-Good morning... Chiaki.” said Ryota, stuttering.

“Good morning, Ryota.” I said back

“I-It’s good to see you again…” He said

“I hope you have a good day…”

“You too.” 

I wonder if he’s always this timid…

I walked into the first room to find it is a laundry room, and Souda inside.

“Hey, Chiaki…” He said

“Hey, Hey, Souda. What are you doing in the laundry room?” I asked

“Mahiru is making me wash my jumpsuit...She says everyone think it stinks…”

Now that you say that… I can actually smell it.

“I’m going to have to agree with everyone…” I said, as I clenched my noise.

“Oh cmon! It’s not that bad!” Cried Souda.

Sounds like he’s in denial about his smell…I’ll be going now.

I went to the dining hall, to see Nagito, Mikan, Akane, and Togami eating.

“Good mourning, Nagito.” I said   
“Good mourning, Chiaki.” Said Nagito, with a smile.

“Do you want to eat? Maybe a bagel.”

“No thank you. I’m okay.” I said

That was nice to offer, though.

“Oh, Good morning Chiaki…” said Mikan

“Good morning, Mikan.” 

Y-You know... we're standing here exchanging morning greetings, but...We can’t really look outside…”

“Yeah, it is…” I said

“Ahh...I almost forgot!.... I sorry for being such a clutz, and on you-”

“Oh, that? It’s okay, Mikan. It’s best we don’t mention that…” I said

“A-re you sure?” asked Mikan, tearfully.

“It is okay, Mikan.”

It’s just best not to mention it.

“O-Oh thank you, Chiaki!” cried Mikan

She’s more timid than Ryota.

I went to talk to Togami and Akane, both seems to be eating a lot.

“Hello, Togami, Akane. You two seem to be eating a big breakfast.”

“Seems like it. But unlike me, Akane seems to be stuffing her face.” said Togami

Akane looked up, with her mouth full.

“Cmon, I’m just really hungry! And this food is good!” She said, muffled.

“I’m going to have to agree with you on that, though. Teruteru does live up to his Talent.” he said

Teruteru made all this? I guess he is a good cook.

I went to another part of the dorms to meet with Sonia. I pressed her doorbell.

*Ding Dong*

Sonia then opened the door.

“Hello, Chiaki.” She said with a smile

“Hello, to you too.” I said

“It is quite strange. These new dorms are quite comfortable as my room in Novoselic…”

“...But it is quite troubling about Monokuma’s motivation…”

“What do you mean.?” I asked

“It is quite troubling for another person to commit murder...As a princess and a future queen, I must prevent that from happening!” she said proudly

She’s not wrong. Would anyone here would kill someone...right?

“I don’t think a murder would happen if we work together.” I said

“You’re right...It’s nice to talk to you, Chiaki...you’re truly a good friend.” said Sonia  
Friend...That’s kinda nice.

“Sonia. I’m going to look around a bit more. Want to come with me?”

“Alright. That would be nice.” Sonia said

We walked down the hall, and ran into Ibuki.

“Hey, Hey, Hey! Wait… were their two hey’s, or three…”

What…?

“Oh nevermind that! How’s it hangin!” 

“I’m fine, how are you?” I asked

“”I’m doing wonderful...  
...I doing wonderful!”

“It’s like stockholm syndrome cranked up to maximum!”

I had nothing to say about that.

“It’s certainly... nice to talk with you, Ibuki.” Said Sonia

“Alrighty! Have a nice day!” 

We walked away, continuing down the hall.

“Do you know what she was talking about?” Sonia asked

“I do not know…” I said

We continued down the halls, and ran to Hiyoko.

“Kyahaha! What do you guys are doing?” Hiyoko asked

“Oh, Hiyoko. How is your mourning?” asked Sonia

“It’s fine...even though we’re trapped here with losers…”

“Except you Sonia, and Big Sis Mahiru!” 

“What about me?” I asked

“I don’t know yet…” 

That’s a bit suspicious…

“Well, I hope we’ll be good friends…” I said

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen…” Hiyoko said.

Sonia and I walked down to the 1st floor hallways, and we found Nekomaru, Mahiru, and Pekoyama waiting around together.

“Hey, what are you guys are doing?” asked Mahiru

“Sonia and I are looking around the school. What are you guys are doing.”

“Just trying to make good of this situation. I’m trying to get everyone to smile in my photos.”

Then Mahiru, raised a eyebrow and smile.

“Say can I take a picture of you guys?” 

“Sure, that would be nice.” said Sonia

Sonia and Chiaki smiled, while Mahiru pulled out her camera.

“Alright, say cheese!” 

*FLASH*

Mahiru looked at her camera.

“Okay, this photo looks great.”

“Hey Mahiru, did you get one of me smiling?” asked Nekomaru’’

“Yes, I got everyone except for Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama.” she said.

“Say...Pekoyama, why don’t you smile?” asked Sonia

Pekoyama only glared at us.

“I don’t smile…” she only said

“Oh, come on...everyone smiles.” said Mahiru

Pekoyama only glared back at her.

“Geez, alright....” said Mahiru

Pekoyama seems very cold.

Sonia and I left them, and made it to the entrance hall, where Fuyuhiko were hanging around.

“Damn bastards... Thinking that they can trap us all in here....” he said to himself, until he realized we were behind him.

“Fuyuhiko? What are you doing?” asked Sonia

“Looking for a way out of damn way out of here…” He said, angirly.

“Are you sure there’s a way out?” I asked

“Like you know… there has to be a way out…” He said

He seems to doesn’t like a lot of people…

We left, and made it to some sort of store, with things everywhere.

“It is quite interesting, isn’t Chiaki?” asked Sonia

“Yeah, there are so many thing in here.”

“I guess we should check out the gym.” said Sonia

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

When we entered the gym, there was a glass display case with various trophies, medals, idols and...a sword?

“Very interesting, isn’t it Chiaki?” asked Sonia

“Yeah, the sword looks something out of a roleplaying game.” I said

I ran my hand against the sword, but…

“Oh! I gold dust all over my hand…I think this is a replica.”

“Really?” asked Sonia

She always ran her hand against the sword, and ended with the same result.

“You’re right! My hand is covered in gold now.” Said Sonia

“Wonder why would have this cheap replica here anyway?” I asked

Maybe it was the just for decoration…

Anyways, we headed to the dining hall to get something to eat before returning to our rooms

“Should we move on, Chiaki?” asked Sonia

“Yeah…” I said

We headed back, and arrived to Sonia’s room.

“Hey Sonia...what makes you the Ultimate Princess?” I asked

“I would say what makes me the Ultimate Princess, is that I am the future Queen of Novoselic.” Said Sonia, proudly.

“As a princess, I must learn everything for my people.”

“Everything?” I asked

“Everything. Leadership, Diplomacy, International law, and Economics...It is already my destiny as a princess, it is my country and my people is my life.

“Chiaki... what makes you ask this?” Sonia asked

“It’ just…. I don’t think my talent is useful here…” I said

I just looked down, waiting to her reaction.

“I wouldn’t say that, Chiaki…”

I looked up to see her smiling.

“From what I learned of you...you seem to be as deserving to be here as the rest of us.” Sonia said.

I couldn’t help but smile also… if she to get out of here, she would make a great queen.

“Thank you... very much Sonia…” I said

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chiaki.”


	9. Chapter 9

I gotten presents from machine called the MonoMono Machine, from the Prize Stand. Now that I have these gifts, maybe I should hang out with Sonia again.

*Ding Dong*

“Oh, Chiaki, how are you doing?” Asked Sonia

I decided to talk to Sonia, more.

I should give her a present… but what to give her… maybe a Hope’s Peak Ring?

“May I really have this?

Thank you very much. You are truly kind.” she said.

“So Sonia..what is your country called again? Was it.. The Novoselic Kingdom?” I asked

“Hmhmhm, it sounds like you remember it.” said Sonia

“I must really admit, never heard of Novoselic… it sounds like a kingdom in a video game… no offence.” I said, trying to be respectful to the princess of Novoselic.

“I do not take offence. But what you say is understandable. It is often overlooked by cartographers.” Sonia said

“Our Novoselic Kingdom is an extremely small country, and governed by an absolute monarchy.

Though the population is small, our economy is thriving, so we are not in dire straits at all.  
For generations, the royal family has protected the kingdom and its people from neighboring countries.

Thanks to that, the people still have a complete trust towards the royal family.” she continued.

“And also.. Wine and chocolate is one our country’s hidden specialties.” 

“Really… from what you say, it really sounds like a kingdom.” I said

“Do you live in a castle or something like that?”

 

“Of course! The royal family has been living in the royal castle for over a thousand years!  
Though it may be old and small, the castle is truly a wonderful, historic building.” Sonia said  
Of course, it's easy to get lost in our subterranean labyrinth, and our barracks are fully equipped as well” 

“Huh, I thought those things were only in Medieval Fantasy games?” I asked

“Um..anyway, is it alright if I asked you something as well?” Sonia asked

“Sure, what do you have to ask?” I said

“Could you teach me how to play a video game?” Sonia asked

She wanted me to teach her to play a video games? Maybe… I can teach her to play…

“Yes, I would be happy to teach you, when we find one…” I finally said.

“Thank you, Chiaki.” Said Sonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since I had more time, I decided to talk to another student. I saw Nagito and decided to talk to him. I barely know him, and wondering why Luck’s a talent?

“Hello, Chiaki. You came to hang out with me?” asked Nagito

What can I give him? Maybe a Hardtack of Hope?

“Hmmm...this is quite interesting.” He said

“So, how are you feeling? Are you calmed down now?”

“I feeling fine, now. I wanted to know more about your talent, Nagito?” I asked

“I guess I’ll explain to you about my talent so you know why Hope’s Peak Academy chose me.” 

“Well, even if I explained, in my case, it’s a pretty disappointing talent…”

“Why would you think that?” I asked

“Through a country-wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend… Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. And that winner just so happen to be me.” 

Chosen by a lottery...is that how it work? Can luck be consider a talent?   
“Your face looks… confused?” Nagito asked

“Oh, no… I’m alright…” I said

“No, it’s fine. I have mixed feelings about this, too.”

“I never thought an average, talentless high school student like me would ever enter Hope’s Peak Academy… 

At first… I declined. I told them I didn’t deserve it. But they told me they really wanted me to attend… 

Apparently this so-called luck of mine is a talent that even the school fully understand… 

To research it, the school picks the Ultimate Lucky Student every year through an annual lottery.”

“Hope’s Peak Academy is amazing if they can actually research something as vague as ‘luck’. Well, thanks to that luck, a guy like me was able to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, so for that I’m grateful…”

“But on the other hand… I feel a little out of place here.”

“Ah, sorry. I have a bad habit of viewing most things through a pessimistic lens.”

“Um, yeah, I guess that’s it for my introduction.”

Hmm… Nagito doesn’t seem like a bad person…

“Now then, it’s your turn.” Nagito said

He wanted me tell him about my talent?

“Like I said before. I’m the Ultimate Gamer.I don’t really think about it that much. It just means that I’m exceptional at gaming.” I said

“Hmm… I understand...but you are far more talented than me…” said Nagito

Yeah, maybe...

“Even though I don’t know what’s going on… I hope we can get along.” He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
With what time I had left, I decided to talk to Ryota in the Cafeteria.

I found him sitting at one of the tables, and sat with him.

“H-Hello Chiaki…” Ryota said timidly.

“Hello Ryota. Is everything alright?” I asked

“It...Why is this happening to us?” He asked

I looked at him. He was shaking, and looking around, like someone’s after him.

“I don’t know... Do you remember anything now?” I asked

“I..I don’t...I don’t remember anything before this or my talent…”

“I’m scared.” he said

He was scared. I don’t know what to do. How can a gamer help?

I took a deep breath. I wanted to say something to calm him down.

“I’m scared too, but if we all work together, I know we can get out.” I said 

“Are you just saying that? Or you truly believe?” He said, nervous, yet serious.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…

I want to my bedroom, and want to sleep.

The third day here has already come to an end. Was Ryota right? Was I just saying what we--I...need to hear? I laid on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. And before I knew it, I'd drifted asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” Announced Monokuma

I woke up to the sound of Monokuma’s voice. I got up immediately. 

Then the sound of my doorbell filled my room.

I got up and open my door to find Togami standing outside.

“Good mourning, Nanami.” he said, in a rude way.

“Togami? What are you doing here?” I asked

“Just looking around…”

Before I could protest, Togami just went in and started to look around.

“...What are you looking for?” I asked

“Checking for anything suspicious or dangerous…” he said

Suspicious or dangerous…? Wait…

“Do you think I’m going to murder someone?” I asked

He looked at me, with a look of suspicious and coldness.

“Listen. I’m only checking because I won’t let anyone become a victim. Therefore I must be extra vigilant and aware.” He said

He looked under my bed, in my desk, and finally in the bathroom. He was now finally satisfied with the results of his search.

“Alright. Looks like you’re in the clear…I would be expecting you at the dining hall.” said Togami

Togami then left my room, before I could say anything.

“I guess I should head to the dining hall.” I said to myself.

When I went down the hallway, I saw Akane, and decided to talk to her.

“Oh, hey...Chichi?” she said

“Chiaki.” I said, correcting her.

“Chiaki! Can you believe Togami just went into our rooms and search around for anything weird?” Akane ask

“I thinks he has the best intentions for us...Though I do think he’s being too paranoid…” 

“Well, I hope Teruteru made breakfast…!” She said, drooling at the thought of food.

We’re trapped here, and that’s what she’s thinking about right now…

I continued down the hall to find Fuyuhiko.

“Ugh...Damn bastard… waking us up and searching our rooms like that…” Fuyuhiko said

“Togami says he’s only checking to protect us…” I said 

“It’s still annoying for that bastard to go around our rooms…”

“I’ll be going to the dining hall…” he said begrudgingly, as he walked away

I continued to walk until I ran into Mahiru.

“Jeez...what is wrong with Togami?” Asked Mahiru

“He says he’s only checking to protect us.” I said

“Maybe...but he doesn’t have to look around our drawers!” Mahiru Protested

“Yeah...you do have a point…” 

I made it to the dining hall. Everyone gathered in it. Togami began to speak.

“...Is everyone here?” asked Togami

“...Huh? I think Nagito is missing…” I said, realizing he’s gone.

“Uh-oh! I guess he’s dead…” said Hiyoko 

“Gyaa?! Someone finally died?!” exclaimed Ibuki

“We shouldn’t jumped to conclusions like this...he is possibly looking for a way out…” said Peko

“What the hell’s wrong with him? Now’s not the time for this mystery guy act of his…” said Mahiru

“M...Maybe...he’s spendin’ his time schemin’ up ways to kill someone…” suggested Souda

“Souda! To so readily suspect a friend is most uncouth!” Said Sonia

“But we don’t know anything about that guy!” said Souda

Then Nagito walked through the doors, and was smiling.

“Where have you been? I told you to meeting in the Dining hall.” said Togami

“I was looking around...I thought I found something…” Nagito said, smiling.

“I suspect that this would be a recurring theme with you….Alright we can begin our discussion...” said Togami

“Discussion…? What kind of discussion?” I asked

“I gathered you all here to tell you that I decided to throw a party tomorrow in the Gym.”

...What?

“A...A...A party?” Asked Mikan 

“That’s right. A party all-day, until night begins.” Said Togami

“An all-day course?!” Exclaimed Ibuki

“I should warn you- absence is prohibited. This is a party with compulsory attendance.” Warned Togami

“H..Hey… What’re we having a party for, at a time like this…?!” Asked Souda

“This is the perfect time for a party.” Togami retorted

“Are you sure…? I don’t see it… Is this really the time for a party Or the place?” Asked Mahiru

“...Um, well…” Spoke Nagito

“I think I’m in favor...I mean, we’re all naturally down right now…”

 

“Was that what you thinking, Togami? Is that why you suggested a party?”

“...My reasons do not matter. In any case...it is necessary that we all be gathered at a single location tomorrow.” said Togami

“WELL! I WOULDN’T WANT TO STOP THAT!!!” Exclaimed a familiar voice

Out of nowhere, Monokuma popped out, shocking and scaring all most of us.

“AAHHHH” Screamed Souda

“What are you doing here!?” Exclaimed Nekomaru

“You kids...trying to throw a party to mask the desperation of the situation!” Monokuma said

“But seriously! Your life here already begun and a couple of days have gone by and nobody’s killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are planning a party! I Totally bored!” 

“Wh-Why are you doing this to us…?” I asked, nervous about the answer

“If you wanna know, I’ll tell ya! It’s motive! Puhuhu! It’s so simple! I just give everyone a motive!”

“Motive? What are you talking, you bastard!?” Exclaimed Fuyuhiko

“Oh, by the way! There’s something I wanna show you guys!” Monokuma said, ignoring him

“Stop ignoring me!” Said Fuyuhiko

“Oh, but don’t worry. It’s not some pervy ‘adult’ video or anything. Seriously, it’s nothing like that! It’s a special video for each of you showing what’s going on outside the school.” 

“Outside the school…? What’s going on outside?” I asked

“Heh-heh! Ooh, Master’s so impatient today! Why don’t you just watch it and find out?”

“Here in the school, there’s a specific place you can go that has everything you need to watch the video.” 

“Wh-What do you want from us?” asked Ryota, nervously.

“What do I want from you…” Well, if you must know…”   
“Despair. That’s all.” Monokuma said in a seriously. He said it in a manner that his face only says it all; fear, chaos, insanity.

“If you want to know more than that, you’ll have to figure it out yourselves. Do whatever you want to the mystery hidden within this school. I won’t try and stop you.” 

“Cuz to be honest, it’s entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answer! So I guess I want amusement from you, too!”

And with that, Monokuma left the room.

“I-Is he gone…? What does he want us to find?” asked Mikan

“Maybe he wants us to find that video he mentioned?” said Nekomaru

“Yeah, maybe…” Said Fuyuhiko.

“I know where it is.” said Nagito

“You do?” asked Mahiru

“I found before the meeting. I didn’t go inside, but I could be helpful to look.”

And with that we all went to this room Nagito found.


	11. Chapter 11

We went into the room. It looked like a sort of A/V room, and there was a cardboard box on top of the machine.

There’s something in the cardboard box. It’s…

“...a bunch of DVDS. And each seems to be label with someone’s name. This must be Monokuma’s motive…” said Nagito

Each of us picked up a DVD. I looked at mine. It looked like it was labeled “Chiaki Nanami: Little’s Miss special one.”

...Little’s Miss special one...?

Each of us went to one of the DVD players. I was next to Nagito, who looked at me, smiling. I sat down, and slid the DVD into the player…

From the screen, a young man with spiky brown hair, appeared. He said nothing, unmoving... he’s just staring at me...smiling at me… like he wasn’t even real…

“Who was he...I felt like… I knew him...

Then the screen began to static...and the person began to glitch… until another man took place. He had long, flowing black hair, and his skin is almost grey. He was staring at me, like the last man.

Then the screen turned black.

...Who were those too? I felt like I knew the first one...but the other one…

I looked around. Everyone around me, had a worried and scared face. Some had stoic or angry faces, like Togami, Gundam, Akane, Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Nekomaru... And Nagito… he was just smiling…

Then Monokuma appeared again.

“Hope ya’ll like motivations!” Monokuma said.

“...Wh-Why are you doing this…?” Asked Sonia, tears in her eyes, and a sense of dread in her face.

“Geez… do I have to repeat myself?!” Said Monokuma

“Despair...Nothing else…”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone finished, we left with dread and anxiety. Then, Togami spoke.

“Expect everyone at the party, tomorrow.” Togami said

“Are you serious?! You want to still have that Damn party?!” Exclaimed Mahiru

“I still believe that we must have a party, to help with this situation.”

“Yeah! We should some fun!” Ibuki said agreeing, cheerfully, with Togami.

“Now, I need some help setting for the party in the gym.”

Everyone looked at each other, unsure about the idea.

“I can help set up….” said someone.

It was Nagito.

“Maybe… I can help cook…” said Teruteru

“Thank you, we should start soon… Let us disperse for now.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

I want back to my room, laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. 

Who was those men? The motives were suppose to be someone special… but I don’t know any of those two...but it does feel like I know the first… yet the second one...I don’t know

*Knock, Knock*

Someone was knocking at my door. Was it Sonia? She was pretty shaken up after the videos…

When I opened it, I was surprised to see Ryota…

“Ryota?” I asked

“H-Hello Chiaki...I...I just needed to see someone I can trust….” He said

What does that mean…?

“I...I’m scared… I don’t know if we’re going to get out of here….” 

I looked at him, he was trembling…

“I have neither physical strength, nor anyone I can get along. What can save a guy like me…

He looked at me, tearing up.

“I have nothing to save me, nothing to save anyone here…”

I had nothing to say. What can a gamer girl say…

I took a deep breath, and just what I’m thinking…

“If this were a video game, it’d have a very high difficulty…” I said

Ryota only looked at me, shocked.

“What does video games have to do with this?!” He cried.

“It just...All we can do is our best to move forward...we can only worked together to get out of here…”

He looked down.

I...I don’t know anymore…”

Then he hugged me.

“Thank you… for the talk…” he said.

I only hugged back.

“As long as we move forward, we can get out of here...I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to hang out with hang out with someone with the time I had. Then I saw Mahiru standing in the hall. She saw me and smiled.

“Ah, Chiaki. Stay there...right there.” she said.

“...What?” 

“I’m just taking a picture. Just say ‘cheese’...Just kidding!” Mahiru said.

*CLICK*

“Well, the picture turned out very well...” she said

“But you do have a confused look on your face…”

“Really? Should we take it again…?” I asked 

“No...I don’t do retakes.” Mahiru said, almost offended.

Did I say something wrong?

“Just so you know… I’m taking pictures of this place...just to keep a record…”

Record…?

“What do you mean?” I asked

“I want to record the things going on...all of us, trapped together in this..place…It’s easy to forget that, y’know?”

How could anyone not forget this situation?!

She saw the look in my face, and sighed.

“I know what you’re thinking...I’m crazy...but …It’s hard to explain...I guess I’ll tell you later...” she said

Okay, then. I guess Mahiru has her reasoning…

XXXXXXXXXXX

I walked around the halls, until I made it to the dining room, and Akane was hanging around. I decided to give a gift...but what? Maybe… a Sweet Bun Bag?  
“C-Can I...really have this…?” Akane asked, before she took the present out of my hands, and shoved the buns in her mouth.

...Okay…

“Thanks….Chichi?” she asked, confused.

“...Chiaki…” I said, correcting her.

“Oh, right! That sorta sounds like your name. Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting somehow. I’ll remember it easier you keep givin’ me food or somethin’...”

“Do you have a hunger problem…?” I asked, questioning her problem.

“Oh well. Later.” she said, bluntly.

“Huh? We just started talking.” I said

“Well, even so… I’m not interested in someone who looks like they have low fighting power. Just from lookin’ at you, I could fall on way like Tsumiki did, and squish yah! You’re probably a 3.”

Oh...don’t remind me of that…

“Wait...what does fighting power mean...it sounds almost like something from a video game…what does that have to do anything gymnastics?”

“Gymnastics? What are you talkin’ about…?” she asked, confused.

“Aren’t you the Ultimate Gymnast…?”

“Oh, that. Setting records and winning competitions is easy money!” She said

“Money…? You’re doing it just for money?” I asked

“Yeah, that’s right. I’ve been doing it since this really persistent old man convinced me to give it a try. I’ve been runnin’ and jumpin’ all over the place ever since I was a kid.”

“You know, it’s, uh...what’s it called again? That thing where you run nonstop through a bunch of cluttered areas.” 

It sounds familiar…like I’ve done it before in a game about, I think, a plumber...Is Akane talking about…

“Isn’t it parkour?” I said  
“Ah, that’s it! THat’s exactly it! That’s what the old man called it, too! Well, it doesn’t matter what it’s called. When you got people chasin’ ya, you just naturally end up doin’ parkour when you’re runnin’ away from them. You should try chasin’ me sometime. I seriously won’t get caught!” she said

Wonder why Akane would ever parkour in the middle of a city...

She’s pretty crazy, but she seems...cheerful about what she do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Ding dong, bing bong*

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…” said Monokuma

I went to my room, and fell onto my bed.

Tomorrow will be our fifth day trapped inside the academy. Tomorrow would be the party that Togami has set up…

...would everything really be alright...or am I just telling everyone, and myself this…

...I only just gotta keep moving forward...


	13. Chapter 13

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready for PARTY TIME!”

Today is Togami’s party…. Maybe everything will be fine…

I got up from my bed and found Ibuki in hallway.

“Oh? Chiaki, ARE YOU READY TO PAR-TY!?!” she exclaimed

“I’m ready to party, Ibuki. It’s in the main gym?” I asked

“Yep! I’m getting some light exercise, to make the food taste even better later!” She said

“Can’t wait to try Teruteru cooking!” 

“He is the Ultimate cook, so I would expect it to be good…”

I continued down the hall, until I made it to the door, and saw Togami.

“You came...Well, then, hold out your arms and stand facing me.” He said, bluntly

“Wh-What are you doing…”

“I have to do a body check, of course.”

What?!

“A body check?!” I exclaimed

“As long as I am hosting this party, you should expect flawless security.” He said

“I made everyone a promise, didn’t I? I shall not accept even a single victim…!”

“...Alright, if you insist…” I said, feeling awkward about it.

I held out my arms, and Togami carefully inspected my body, top to bottom…

“...It seems you are not carrying any dangerous items.” He said

“...Of course! I wouldn’t carry anything dangerous…!” I said

“...Very well. You may step inside.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went inside the gym, and saw almost everyone there. There where steamers and lights above the gym. There were tables of food with small carpets, each a different color, around the gym. 

“Oh, Chiaki! So, what do you think?”said Nagito

“Think about what?” I asked

“About the way I decorated the gym for the party, of course! I even set up the streamers and lights.” 

“...You went up to the top, and set up the streamers and lights?” I asked

“Yeah.. it was kinda scary...almost falling off…”

Yeah. Being up on top like that...would be scary.

“So what’s with the carpets?” I asked, curiously.

“Togami wanted me to put the carpets under the tables, so we can tell what’s apart.” Nagito said.

“Oh…well, you did great.” I said

“..Yeah. Thank you.” He said, smiling.

I decided to talk to Ryota.

“Hello, Ryota.” I said

“H-Hello Chiaki…” He said, looking down.

Ryota seems nervous. Something must be wrong...

“Is everything alright?” I asked

“...I feel like Monokuma is going to crash this party…”

“I can understand that, but like Togami said...nothing bad will happen…”

“Do you think so?” he asked

“I...I hope so…”

XXXXXXXXXXX

8:42 pm

It’s been almost two hours since the party started, but everyone seemed to be awkward about the whole situation.

I don’t blame them. I don’t even know what to say...or how to approach... 

Then, Hiyoko walked up to me.

“Jeez... Togami said something about a body check and touched me all over!” Said Hiyoko

“That’s sexual harassment!” she whispered.

“I...maybe...He did check the guys, too…” I said

“Did he? I get he the feeling he was extra sticky when he did me.”

“What…?”

“Kyahaha! There’s a big demand for someone who like me, you know!” Hiyoko said

She acts like a kid, even with her height.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:56

It’s almost 10:00, and the party is getting a little better. Everyone was in a better mood, as they have a conversation with each other. 

There was lots of delicious food on the table; Cakes, salads, meat...everyone can have something.’

“For so common a lifeform, the pretentious one is quite adept in the culinary arts…” said Gundam

“Of course, such mortal cuisine cannot possibly compare to the extra-dimensional delicacies I have sampled in my travels…” 

He sounds like a character from an Action role-playing game. 

I left him, and talked to Souda.

“Ah, that was gross…” Souda, muttered.

“Gettin’ touched all over by a man...gives me the creeps, it does..”

“You mean Togami’s body check?” I asked

 

“And that’s not all. He found this screwdriver - I keep it in my pocket- and he went mental. His face was like a demon’s...

Honestly...it was really uncomfortable… “

“Yeah...I can imagine that...but wait, why did you have a screwdriver?” I asked

“I just...I feel a bit calmer when I carry one. Found it in one of the rooms, reckoned I’d hang onto it, y’know?”

“Well, right now, Togami is handing on to it.”

“Sigh...Woe is me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:39

Everyone’s spirits were better. The entire class seems to be having fun, forgetting about the situation.

I saw Owari, stuffing her face with the delicious food.

“Onmmmhmhmm…” She said as she stuffed her face

“Hey, Hey… Akane?”

“Ohmmmhmm…” She continued eating.

“Alright.

There’s no point...she focused on eating…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11:56

Everyone was finally having fun. It’s like everyone has forgotten the situation. It’s sad that people like Fuyuhiko and Peko didn’t come. Teruteru is busy cooking more food, since everyone ate most of it.

Well, not everyone… it was mostly Akane.

Then someone grabbed my hand.

“Hey, Chikai. Can I talk to you, privately?” Ryota asked.

“Yeah, sure. I would love to.” I said

We went to the trophy room.

“Hey, Hey, is everything alright?” I asked him

Ryota was smiling. 

“I guess you were right...I think everything will be fine.” He said.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying-”

Then, I notice something. In the glass case, there was a certain thing missing.

“Wait, where’s the Golden Katana?” I asked

“What katana?” Ryota asked

“There was a Golden Katana here. It’s missing.”

“D-Do you think someone took it...?” Ryota asked, nervously.

If someone taken the katana...they might use it to…

“W-We need to tell Togami immediately!” I said

We rushed back into the gym, and everyone was still having fun.  
“...Wow, Akane...You do eat a lot....” Said Sonia

“H ha… I can’t stop…” Akane said back

“T...That’s a little scary…” said Mikan

“Hey, everyone! Since we’re all here, should I take some pictures?” Asked Mahiru

As Mahiru took pictures, Ryota and I went to Togami, standing near the drinks.

“Chiaki? What do you want?” Asked Togami

“Togami...we think-” I was about to finish until Akane interrupted

“Heeey, an you et Terutu to ake ore food?” she said as her mouth was stuffed.

“Later… Now I-” He was about to say, until Mahiru interrupted.

“Hey, Togami! Everyone! I’m taking another picture! Say cheeeeese…!” Said Mahiru

*Click*

“For heaven’s sake, can’t yyou all act a little more responsibly..?”

“Togami! There-” 

Before I could finish, everything went pitch black.

“What’s going on?!” Said Togami, confused

“What the!? What’s happening!” said a voice, seemingly Hiyoko

“Waaah! Don’t step on my feet!”

“Oy, what are you doing?!”

I couldn’t see what was going on. Everyone was starting to panic.

Then I heard something fall, and crash.

*CRASH*  
I heard a soft thud, and all of a sudden, I was somehow wet.

Then, music came on, and Monokuma came up the intercom.

“Doooonnnn’t worry everyone! Just a power outage!” Monokuma said 

All of a sudden, the lights were back on.

I looked down on myself. I was covered in a substance. I wiped my face to find the same substance…

...Blood

I looked up, and saw a shocking sight.

Togami… our leader, now crushed by a light, as the same Golden Katana we came to warn him about, was in his grip. His body was stiff, and blood covered not just me but almost everyone that was around the area.

The intercom came up. Music played

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial, the class trial will begin!” said Monokuma

This was it...the first murder of the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to admit something, after this trial, that I feel guilty about.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a moment of shock and surprise in the gym. Their leader...the same one who promised to protect them… was now dead.

“Togami…” Said Sonia, still shocked.

“Eh? Why is Togami…” She said, now tears forming under her eyes.

“N..No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Screamed Mahiru

I was still covered in his blood. I could only feel a feeling of coldness and dread. I couldn’t move.

“W-Why did this have to happen…” cried Ryota

“WHAT’S GOING OOOOON?!” exclaimed Nekomaru

“N...No way...Stop jokin’ around! This ain’t right!” exclaimed Souda

“This...isn’t real blood, right? It’s just jam or sauce...I..It can’t be…” Said Ibuki, trying to coup, before crying in unintelligible blabbers.

Then from the doors, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko and Peko came through, joining the commotion. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Said Fuyuhiko

“AGYAAAAAAAAAAA!!” screamed Teruteru.

“We heard the announcement… it seems that a murder has occured.” said Peko.

Out of nowhere, Monokuma appeared.

“Yep! Shocking! Just shocking! I mean, isn’t it electrifying?!” Monokuma said

“Bastard’s here again…” Said Fuyuhiko.

“Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not interfere. I can promise you, I won’t do anything that goes against the purpose of your school life here.” Monokuma said

“I’m famous at safari parks throughout the world for following the ‘Bear-Times-One’ rule!”

“W-Wait...what if it was just an accident…?” asked Mikan, trying to deny the fact of murder.

“NOPE! It was saboteur! Which equals murder by...one of you!”

Nobody had a reply for that. One of us...killed Togami...was it really…

“Hmm? What’s the matter? You guys look like you’re about to see a dove get shot up with a Gatling gun!”

“Don’t you remember what I told you when this all began?”

“One of you decided to kill Togami so that you could graduate! Someone’s just following the rules. There’s nothing wrong with that!”

“I-Is he for real?” Asked Hiyoko, almost scared.

“Why..Why did this happen. Why Togami…?” I muttered, speaking for the first time since Togami’s death.

“Oh, can’t accept the death of one of your classmates? Well to bad! One of you did it!”

Without thinking, I looked around. I saw the same look on their faces…. A combination of fear, suspicion and confusion.

“A-Are you serious..?” asked Mikan

“Jeez...so naive! So let me retell the rules of the Class Trial!”

Class Trial…?

A screened appeared, with a text inside of it.

Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will graduate, unless they are discovered.

“So if you are the ‘blackened’, you can’t be found out by the other contestants! So naturally, we would need a system in place to assess whether or not the ‘blackened’ gotten away with it!”

“So, a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin!”

“A class trial?” asked Ryota

“Yup! It’ll begin a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the blackened committed the murder. And they and the spotless students will all engage in one big debate showdown!

During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by popular vote! If the answer you've arrived at is correct...only the one that disturbed your peace will be punished. The rest may continue their communal life. However...if you choose poorly...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your punishment. Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!”

“W-What exactly is this ‘Punishment’ you keep talking about..?” asked Sonia, nervously.

“Oh! Well, to put it simply...

It’s execution!” 

“Execution?!” said Sonia

“A-And by execution… that means…” said Mahiru

“Execution is...execution. Ex-e-cution! Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper place in a hurricane!” said Monokuma, intensely 

“Hmph, you’re saying you will punish the culprit, if we unveil they’re deeds?” asked Gundam, stoically

“What a smart little dark-lord you are! Look at you, implying you didn’t do it without actually saying it! What you that I’ll just punish the ‘blackened’ who did it?! I’m not some morally upright hero from some Stupid Anime?!” He exclaimed, as his eyes flashed.

“Arrgh!” said someone, as they fell to the floor. It was Ryota.

“Ryota? Are you alright…?” I asked, as I went over to him

His nose was starting to bleed...maybe from his fall.

Then I looked at his face...It showed a sense of crazed fear.

“Arrraggggh!” He yelled, as he shoved me aside, and tackled Monokuma.

“Y-You did this! You did this!” Ryota said, in an anger I’ve never seen from him.

“Gyueh! Violence against Headmaster Monkuma is not allowed! You’ve violated a school regulation!” Monokuma exclaimed

All of the sudden, flying swords came from nowhere, and impaled Ryota. He stammered, and look in fear, almost crying. He looked at me, trying to say something, as he coughed out blood.

“I...just wanted...to…” Before he could finish, Ryota collapsed on the floor...never to move again.

The whole room went silent for a moment.

“Wh-Why…” said Sonia

“W-What is…” stuttered Mikan

“WHAT THE HELLLLLL!” exclaimed Souda

“Now you know that saying, ‘the pen is mightier than the sword’? Well, I strongly disagree with that! I’m guessing you all understand by now?

I’m deadly serious...Defy me and you get shot full of holes, exploded, buried, disintegrated...et cetera! So if you don't want that to happen to you, you'd best obey those school regulations!” said Monokuma, again with that intensity.

Ryota’s body had been stabbed with a bunch of swords, like some spell from an action game...An unbelievable amount of blood started pouring out of him...Ryota..one of my first friends in this place...was dead. He’d died. He was just killed right in front of us…

“It's really not all that shocking. He just died, that's all. Just went and died. It's no more remarkable than the inevitable demise of the entire human race. It's just as natural as the eventual end of the world itself.

This isn't some stupid anime. So it's not like when you die, you didn't *really* die. This is reality!”

“T-This is...truly tragic!” Said Nagito

“Oh, well. Here’s this little file has all the information I've gathered about the death in question. I like to call it... The Monokuma File! I mean, naturally you guys aren't experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse. So instead, I've gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death.

What's that? How do I know the cause of death, you ask? Cuz the surveillance cameras picked up the whole thing! I got to see it all go down!”

“W-Wait...that would mean you know who killed Togami?!” asked Nagito

“Of course I do! If I didn't, I couldn't possibly pass a fair and accurate judgment during the trial, now could I?”  
“I...I guess you have a point…” said Nagito, nervously.

“Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation! After all, you don't have any choice but to give it your best shot! Seriously, you don't have a choice! Okay, so we'll meet up for the class trial...in a little while!”

And with that, Monokuma left.

Nagito then spoke up again.

“I think a few of us should clean up…the rest of us can investigate.” he said

I looked at myself and others...We were still covered in blood. I’ve completely forgotten that...covered in the blood of a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people who got covered in blood went to their rooms to wash off in our own showers. Those who didn’t were investigating.

I just sat in the shower, arms around my knees, as water rained down and wash away the blood...

...And my tears.

I promise myself...We’ll find out who killed Togami...whoever started this killing game...His death and Ryota’s won’t be in vain.


	15. Chapter 15

I finally cleaned up, and washed off all the blood. Now it was time to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally got to the Gym, where it all began. Togami’s is still there, but Ryota’s body was gone.

“Where’s Ryota’s body?” I asked.

“Monokuma took it. He said it didn’t count as ‘evidence’.” Nagito said

We went to Togami’s body.

The Golden Katana was still in his grip...a clue.

“Why did Togami have the Golden katana…?” asked Sonia

That is a question I have been wondering that myself...but we didn’t see it until his death, so where did he hide it?

I notice there was a stripe of tape on the blade...

“I think Togami maybe hide it under the table…” I said

“That is a possibility... but how could he tell it were it was…” asked Sonia

I looked down at Togami...and noticed something.

“The carpets are different colors…”

“Yes, Togami did told me to use different carpets...he was very specific.” said Nagito

Could’ve Togami put the sword under the table, and can tell from the carpet? But that doesn’t answer one question though…

“Was Togami planning to murder someone?” I asked

“Would he be even possibly to do such a thing…?” asked Sonia

“He did plan this party...he could’ve planned a murder.” said Nagito

No...Togami told me himself...he made a promise to protect everyone…

"Maybe we should check the body...for anything on his body..." I said

We lifted the light off him, and rolled him over. It was a disturbing sight to see. We looked for anything on him, then I saw something in his coat pocket. A bloodied piece of paper.

"I think I found something...a letter" I said

From it, there was a something written on it.

'I WILL KILL SOMEONE'

"Could've somebody sent this letter to Togami?" Asked Sonia, a bit shocked by the letter.

Someone must've sent this letter to Togami...but why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
We left Togami’s body to look for more clues. I went and to talk to Mahiru. Maybe she has some clue.

“Hey Hey, Mahiru.” I said

She just looked down, sad.

“Mahiru...are you okay?”

“...This is the worst...can’t believe there was a murder...right in front of us…” Said Mahiru

“I mean...we were just talking to that guy...and then...he just died!” She said, almost frantic “And that’s not all! One of us killed him, right!”

“And now...we have to find out who the culprit is...We have accuse one of our friends of killed another friend...”

“I know what’s she saying...Togami wanted to protect us...only for him to die…” I said “But we have to do this together...to find out who did it…”

“....How can I help with the investigation?” asked Mahiru

“Have you seen anything that Togami was doing during the party…”

“No he was just standing near one of the tables...Wait! I think I have an idea!” exclaimed Mahiru

“What is it?” I asked

“I’ve taken photos during the party...maybe we can find a clue in one of the photos!” 

That’s a great idea.

We both look through her photos. Togami was standing near the spot where he died… but there was something else…

“There’s someone’s missing…”

“What do you mean…” asked Mahiru

“We know that Teruteru was cooking, Fuyuhiko and Peko didn’t come to...Ryota…”

I paused for a second.

“...Ryota and I were outside the gym. So…”

“So by the looks of it...Nagito was that missing person!” Mahiru said, catching on.

Most of the evidence points to Nagito being the culprit...but there’s one place that could…

I think we should investigate the top of the gym…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to the gym platform, and went behind the red curtains, and found a ladder.

“This must’ve been how Nagito got up…” I said to myself.

I climbed up the ladder, and made it to the top. The gym lighting was hung up on it. I walked carefully on the stage, and then I noticed something.

“A kitchen knife…?” 

By the looks of it, the culprit must’ve cut the light that crushed Togami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made back to the gym platform, to find Ibuki and Nagito there. Ibuki seemed to be walking back and forth. 

“Ibuki...what are you doing?” I asked

“Every great detective knows you can’t have a proper investigation without lots of legwork!” She said

“So Ibuki’s using her legs! She’s been idly walking up and down this corridor!”

“Hello Chiaki...I think Ibuki have something that could be useful for the investigation…” Nagito said, whispering it to me.

“Huh?! I definitely have something useful!” She said

“As expected, you heard us, even though we’ve been whispering to each other…” said Nagito

“Tee-hee! Ibuki not only has looks, style and personality – her ears are pretty good too!” she said

“...If you ears are really good, you must’ve hear what was going on during the party.” I said

“There was a lot of people talking the entire day...I couldn’t really tell who everyone was… but you probably could, right, Mioda?” Asked Nagito

“This is breakfast for Ibuki!” Ibuki said, proudly

“What?” I asked

“Heh heh heh heh! Ibuki stuffs herself full of strawberry shortcake every morning!”

“Oh, I see… so it’s “a piece of cake”… But, isn’t strawberry shortcake a little excessive first thing in the morning?” said Nagito

“Any other type of cake would be heretical! If it’s cake, it must be strawberry shortcake!”

“Hmmm… I’d think chocolate cake and cheesecake are pretty popular too…”

“Back to the investigation...what did you hear during the party?” I asked

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll...around 11:25, I heard a *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* under the floors...Then around 11:35, I heard a very heavy *Crank* *Crank* *Crank* on top! Then at 12:00, when the power went out, I heard a *Crash* and *Thud*! And repeat the first two and backwards!” Said Ibuki, bubbly.

“So...what you’re saying...you heard something under you?” asked Nagito, looking down on the ground. Then he went out of the curtain, and walked to the podium, where Monokuma first appears.

Nagito then stomped his foot on the floor, hearing something hollow. He then grabbed the floor, revealing a secret passage.

“How lucky! I think I found how the killer gotten around.”

“Then should we go under?” I asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito and I went under the floor, it was a long passageway, as there were many ways to go.

“Do you think this is how Monokuma get around?” I asked Nagito

“That is a possibility…” Nagito said

Then we come to a crossroads.

“I think we should split up.” Nagito said

“Are you sure?” I asked, it sounded like a bad decision from a Horror Game.

“It’s better...since we don’t know where they lead.” He said

I only nodded, as we went different ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I made it to the end of my way, and found a ladder, and I ended... 

...at the kitchen. That’s explains how there was a kitchen knife on top of the stage.

I got from the hole, and closed it up. I found Teruteru, all alone, cleaning dishes.

“My My, Chiaki...didn’t know you come to see me!” He said, flirtatiously.

“Hey Hey Teruteru...were you here all day?” I asked

“Yes...I spent all day cooking...when the blackout happened...I was quite shocked.” He said

“...Did you see Nagito...in here at any time?” I asked

“No...Like I said before...I was here all the time. I would’ve noticed if Nagito was here.”

That doesn’t make sense...If he had gotten the kitchen knife...Teruteru would’ve seen him..

“Thank you, Teruteru…” I said

“Anytime…” he said, with that flirtaious voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went outside of the kitchen, and found Nagito waiting for me.

“Chiaki...I got to show you something. We found something”

I followed him back to the A/V Room, where most people were already there.

“Look over there…” Nagito said pointing 

On the wall, there was an opening where a box full of torn wires and plugs.

“Is that how the blackout happened?” I asked

“Yeah, by the looks of it, someone tore it apart!” said Souda

“So the blackout that happened really was sabatoge.” said Nekomaru, grimly.

“S-So...Togami’s death was really…” said Sonia, almost hurt by the fact

“Murder…” said Nagito

By the looks of it, someone caused the blackout on purpose...but wait that doesn’t make sense…

Before I could finish that thought, the bell rang.

“Puhuhu... Is everyone here? Okay then... Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom...where all your fates will be decided. Puhu. I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting…” said the intercom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went to the elevator, and went down, the steel box descended down to the school’s basement. Everyone was silent.

When we got out, the room was almost like a real courtroom.

“Nyohoho! You've finally arrived!” said Monokuma “What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom? It's like a Hollywood movie set, right!?”

“It’s total crap!” said Akane

“Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down!” Monokuma said “Hurry up now, hurry up!”

We did what he said and found our seats.

The seats were arranged in a giant circle. It was set up so that everyone can see everyone else. Which made it easy for anyone to transfer their tension and unease onto anyone else... The air seemed to grow heavy as we sat there.

It was a deadly game of life and death...a real life deadly game…

A deadly...Class Trial...


	16. Trial 1# Part 1

Monokuma Case File #1  
Victim #1: Byakuya Togami  
"The victim's body has been crushed by heavy object."  
"Cause of Death is blunt trauma"  
"The time of death is approximately 12:05 P.M  
"The body was discovered in Gym at approximately 12:08 P.M"  
*Truth Bullets*

Stage light

Carpets

Togami’s Letter

Golden Katana

Mahiru’s Photos

Ibuki’s hearing

Kitchen Knife

Nagito’s job

Teruteru’s account

Secret passages

Blackout

Power box

“Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!” Said Monokuma

“…And the culprit really one of us?” asked Nagito

“Of course… Our murderous culprit is definitely one of you.!” said Monokuma “Well, then, let’s begin!”

“Y…You say we should begin… but, what exactly are we supposed to do?” Asked Mikan

“How ‘bout we quit fussing around and just decide with our fists?!” exclaimed Akane

“You even listen to the rules?!” asked Souda, nervously.

“That moron Togami was killed in the gym hall, wasn’t he? In that case, the people in there with him are the most suspicious ones.” said Fuyuhiko.

“Hey! Didn’t you read the file? Togami was killed by one of the lights in the gym! So you’re still a suspect!” Said Mahiru

“Hey! It’s you who started this mutual killing game business...I didn’t do a damn thing!” Said Fuyuhiko

Mahiru got angry.

“Huh? What the…?”

Then Nagito spoke up.

“A...Anyway...How about we discuss the most interesting fact first?” said Nagito

“Eh? What do you mean, ‘most interesting fact’...?” asked Teruteru

“What was Togami doing with the Golden Katana…?” asked Nagito in response.

“So...should we begin with that mystery?” I asked

There has to be a reason for Togami to be hiding the Golden Katana...we’ll have to start there...and maybe we can discover who killed Togami.

*DISCUSSION START*

TRUTH BULLETS: CARPETS/ TOGAMI’S LETTER/ BLACKOUT

“Why did Togami…” said Nagito

“...Have the Golden Katana?”

“It was under the table…” said Gundam  
“...where Togami eternally slumbers.”

“Maybe Togami was planning to murder someone…” said Souda

 

“NO, THAT’S WRONG!” 

*BREAK*

“Togami had something on him...this letter.” I said

“Huh? What does a letter have to do with anything?” asked Souda.

“I think Chiaki is saying is that someone must’ve sent this letter to Togami…so he saw it as a legitimate threat...” said Nagito

“So, Togami took that Golden Katana for self-defense?” asked Mahiru

“Exactly…” Nagito said, confirming what Mahiru asked.

“Gaaah! And I was so sure I was onto something!” said Souda

“So you’re an idiot as well as unattractive and bland! Is there any reason for you to go on living?” said Hiyoko, snickering.

“I…I’m the type of guy who thrives on praise!” cried Souda

“But if Togami didn’t plan to kill anyone, how did the killer know where to kill him?” asked Ibuki.

“Maybe...the culprit planned for the light to fall on him.” I said

“Wha…! Are you saying the murderer knew where to kill Togami?!” Exclaimed Nekomaru

“If that’s the case...then how could the killer tell where…?” asked Nagito

There was a way for the killer to tell where Togami was…

Because the thing they knew about….

 

“THIS SOLVES IT!”

“It has to be the different colouring of the carpets.” I said

“T-The carpets…?” Asked Mikan

“Togami specifically asked for carpets to be in specific colors…

So he can tell where he hide the Golden Katana.”

“Togami was indeed sensitive to dangerous items, so I cannot deny that possibility, but…

Who set up for the light to fall upon him?” asked Gundam

“The killer would’ve known about the carpets...so they must've been working on the party.” said Mahiru

The killer knew about the carpets...so they must've written the letter. There is only one person would have done those things…but I got to convince the others of who set up the party.

 

*DISCUSSION START*

TRUTH BULLETS: Stage light, Mahiru’s Photos, Kitchen Knife, Nagito’s job

“Only three of us actually worked on the party…” said Peko

“...that would be Togami, Teruteru, and Nagito.”

“I was cooking in the kitchen…” said Teruteru

“...only Nagito and Togami worked in the gym.” 

“Togami was the one who planned the party…” said Hiyoko

“...So he possibly was the one set up the carpets!”

 

“NO, YOU GOT THAT WRONG!” I said 

*BREAK*

“Togami wasn’t the one who set up tables…” I said

“...that was Nagito’s job.”

Nagito looked at me shocked, almost betrayed.

“Chiaki…”

I only looked at him.

“Nagito-”

“WAIT! THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG!” said Akane

“There’s something my gut is telling me here! That Naruto couldn’t have killed Togami…”

“...Because he couldn’t see that blackout comin’!”

“His name is Nagito…” I said

“Whatever, the point is, that he couldn’t predict that blackout!”

*COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START*

TRUTH BLADES: Blackout/ Mahiru’s Photos/ Secret passages.

“Nagito couldn’t have killed Togami…”

“Because he wouldn’t been able to see like the rest of us!”

“So it wasn’t him!”

*DEVELOPMENT*

“What’s your evidence that Nagito couldn’t have killed him?” I asked

“It’s just a gut feeling…”

“...So I know it’s true!”

“Nagito couldn’t have killed Togami, because he was with us during the Blackout!”

 

“I’LL REVEAL THIS SECRET!” I said

*BREAK*

“Nagito wasn’t in the Gym during the Blackout because Mahiru’s Photos say otherwise.” I said

“That’s right! From my photos...Nagito wasn’t in the gym before the blackout.” said Mahiru.

“Really...then my gut...was wrong?!” said Akane, shocked.  
“So that means…”

*SELECT A SUSPECT*

“IT HAS TO BE YOU!” 

“...Nagito, I’m sorry...but was you, wasn’t it?” I said

“S...Seriously…?” said Nagito, nervously.

“You were the only one who was missing during the blackout. Fuyuhiko and Peko didn’t come to the party, and Teruteru was in the kitchen…

...So it has to be you.”

“In other words...you’re saying Nagito left during the party!” said Nekomaru

“T...That’s just a coincidence!...I went to the bathroom!” said Nagito, trying to defend himself.

“B...But how did Nagito manage to cause the blackout?” asked Mikan

There is a way for Nagito to cause the blackout…

Sabotaging the lights/ Sabotaging the Powerbox/ Sabotaging Monokuma

THIS IS IT!

“Komaeda...you’re the one who sabotage the Powerbox?”

“That’s why you left?

“I...I...That’s…!” said Nagito, nervously.

“You were the who set up the carpets and the tables. You were the one who set up the lights. All of this could’ve only done by you.” 

“I...I’m telling you, I didn’t kill Togami! It’s all a coincidence!”

“If it was only one thing, that would be possible...but with all this evidence...there’s no other way.”

“It’s even if possible… that you set yourself up for party duty so you could set up where Togami would die, right…?” Asked Mahiru, angrily.

“Now that you mention it...Komade was eager to help out with the party…” said Nekomaru

XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Now, I need some help setting for the party in the gym.”  
Everyone looked at each other, unsure about the idea.  
“I can help set up….” said someone.  
It was Nagito.  
XXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDXXXXXXXXX  
“So you only volunteered to set up the murder, didn’t you?” said Mahiru  
Nagito had nothing to say, he only looked shocked by the excusation.  
“Nagito...I’m sorry...but a majority of the evidence makes you very suspicious…”

He continued to be silent, until he started to breath heavy.

“U...uu…!” He muttered

“And… that strange act just now… Was that also part of your plan…” said Nekomaru

“You tried to dampen our spirits and cover up your crime, didn’t you?!” said Fuyuhiko

“Is that right? Say something, right now!” said Mahiru

“Nn...n…!” continued Nagito

“Nagito, please say something...I want to believe you! You were my friend! You helped us find evidence...was that all just a lie?” I said, almost tearfully.

“N…ngu…!” he continued 

“Nagito, please!” I exclaimed

“Nn…nnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuu…!!”

It almost looked like he was having a mental breakdown… like someone who lost a gaming competition...but then he started to laugh.

“Ha…!”

Nagito changed. He started to laugh like a maniac. He seemed more demented, more insane, most...dereanged.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Nagito laughed

“The Ultimates stand together and rise against the despair of their friend’s death!” Nagito exclaimed

“Aa, this is such a magnificent, beautiful sight…!” 

“Nagito…?” I whispered.

The worst part of it...Those eyes…

Nagito’s eyes….

It was dark...just darkness piled upon darkness,to the point the darkness itself was glowing brightly…

Those eyes… were a pulp of hope and despair, blending together.

Is this the true Nagito Komaeda? Was it all a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes. Some people may be disappointed with the way this is going, especially with Nagito, but I have a plan...mostly...I'll explain after this trial because I want to let out something I feel guilty about.
> 
> Also major update, I am renaming the Entire story collection from Despair Class AU to Danganronpa: Alternative Class Despair, It'll take effect soon.


End file.
